How To Live A Normal Life
by Panda Rojo
Summary: Garra now being shukaku less must now learn how to live like a semi normal life. With important life lessons by his closest friends. Including Sasuke the fashionista!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Lucky Charms **

* * *

**"Mmm, Lucky Charms." Garra thought on his way to breakfast. "Hey were did all the marshmallows go?" Garra said looking into the marshmallow less box. "Kankuro you fat lard did you eat my marshmallows again?!" Suddenly he heard a tapping at the window. "I told you I would come back for me Lucky Charms! Faith and begora what the hell is that!!" Kankuro stood in his underwear before them. "OMG! It's Lucky!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Stupid Lucky." Garra Said. "Hey Garra give me some Lucky Charms." "Aren't you on a diet?" "Yes, but Temaris not hear."**

**"Guess again!" Temari said bursting through the door. "When did you get back?" "My Kankuro senses were tingling." she said looking at Garra like it was completely obvious. Garra Kankuro sweat drop. "I thought we talked about this Kankuro." "Talked about what Temari?" "Hear let me remind you." Kankuro nervously looked at Temari's fan. "Run laddie she'll kill you!" Lucky said from his spot at the window. "Your still hear?" Garra questioned.**

**"There's one charm left." "Oh really, is it the red balloon." the look on Garra's face was pure evil. "Don't eat it! I need it to get away from all the children!" Small scratching noises were heard at the door. The children were trying to break into the house to get Lucky. "Well sucks for you." Garra said proceeding to eat the red balloon. The door bust open and children flowed in and tied up Lucky dragging him off to who knows where.**

"**By the seventeen clans of the leprechaun and by the boxer shorts of St. Patrick I place a curse on you." "Just a curse?" "Aye." Lucky was then dragged off giving Garra the evil Irish eye. "Well, that went well." Temari said walking back into the room. "Where's Kankuro?" Garra asked looking behind Temari. "Let's just say his in a better place now."**

* * *

**Yay! My first story ever! Give me reviews so I can write more. Sorry the chapter was so short. Ha-ha! Short, I made a leprechaun joke! Yay Me!**


	2. Sasuke the fashionista!

**I do not own Naruto, or the Devil Wears Prada**

**The next morning Garra looked over the table at his brother, (who showed up in the middle of the night), and just thought how stupid he was. "Ya know Garra you need to learn how to be normal." he looked at his brother who now had his arm resting on the table. "I'm not saying you're completely hopeless, it's just that you're a little weird." Garra stared at his brother in annoyance. He tried to resist going up stairs to wake up his sister and blame it on Kankuro. "Besides," his brother continued. "You have me so don't worry." Just as Kankuro said that his hand slipped out from under him, and he fell face flat on the table. He got up and sneezed hitting himself on the table again. This time breaking his nose. "OMG! My nose! Temari help I'm going to die!" Kankuro ran around the room screaming and flailing until he hit the wall. "And we're related, lucky me." Garra said sarcastically. **

**"What the hell happened?!" Temari said coming down stairs. "The idiot wanted to teach me how to be normal, but before I could say no he hit himself on the table than ran into the wall. Temari stared at her unconscious brother. Then at Garra. "Well despite being the idiot that he is, he's right, but I think we better send you to Konoha instead." "Do I have to?" "Yes Garra, you have to." "But I m the Kazekage!" complained Garra. "I don't care. I'm your big sister, now pack your bags little mister." So obedient little Garra went to his room to pack his bags. Garra was then off to Konoha not knowing what was going to happen and not really caring. He new the walk there would be long, so he brought Sparky, his pet panda, along. **

**Sparky is Garra's pet red panda, which are more like a raccoon than a panda (they do exist!). His eyes are blue, and he wears a collar around his neck that says: **_**My name is Sparky. I belong to Garra. Touch the tail and you die.**_** Sparky has never once been threatened, and also is very proud of his well-groomed tail. "You know Sparky I think you're the only one that understands me." his raccoon nodded his head in agreement. After five hours of walking they finally got to the Konoha gates. What he saw scared the crap out of him, and Sparky. Which doesn't happen very often, trust me they've seen some freaky shit. "Oh shit. What the hell have I gotten myself into Sparky?" **

**Sparky ran behind Garra and started to whimpered. In front of them stood a fashionista that looked like Sasuke. At his side stood Sakura with a notebook in her hands. "Now, now darling I would expect a better greeting from you. Come, give me kisses." "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SASUKE!" Garra shouted pointing his finger at the fashionista in front of him. "Darling, I am Sasuke" he said. "You've finally gone gay." Garra said starting to twitch. **

**"He obviously doesn't know about the 'new' you." Sasuke put his hand in front of her face silencing her. "Sakura write this down, he needs work on his eyebrows and facial expressions." Sakura wrote down what Sasuke was saying, as he continued looking at Garra. "He'll also need a new wardrobe, his hair need to be taken care of, his skin as well. Also we need to do something about that." Sasuke said pointing at Sparky. "The raccoon goes I go." Garra growled. "No darling, the raccoon is wonderful. You two will need matching suits." Sasuke said. He then proceeds to take measurements of Garra and Sparky. "Sakura, get Kiki on the phone." Sakura did as she was told and dialed her number. "Hello, I have Sasuke calling." she said. "I will need your finest black fabric for two suits." Garra looked at his raccoon who was now sniffing Sasuke. "Sasuke when do you want to pick up the fabric?" "In an hour, darling." "Ok. Kiki says that just fine." Sakura said putting away her phone. **

**"How long will it take to make the suits, an hour?" Garra asked. Sasuke looked at Garra and clapped his hands. "Sakura gloves." **_**What the hell dose he need gloves for? **_**Garra thought. Sakura proceeded to pull out a pair of black gloves with diamonds covering them. He held them in his hand and slapped Garra across the face with them. He put them on and slapped him again. "Foolish person." he said tossing his gloves behind his back to a group of fan girls. "It will take three months." "Three months!" Garra exclaimed. "No darling, I'm just kidding. Being me it will take about three days. Maybe three and a half, if I stop for lunch." "Is that long?" Garra asked. "On the contrary, that's really short. How do you do it Sasuke-kun?" "What can I say darling? I'm a metrical worker." Sakura looked at him with admiration, while Garra just stared.**

**"Sakura call Lilly and tell her that I will need a two pairs of sunglasses. And not the clear ones, but the tinted ones." Sakura continued scribbling all this down. "Also a gold watch with diamond accents." "Sasuke, I was wondering if someone else can man the desk today." Sakura said looking at the ground. "The last girl who didn't man the desk got fired. Do you know why?" Sakura shook her head no. "She left because she cut her hand open with a letter opener. I missed the most important call ever. That girl now works at Dish." Sasuke said rubbing his temples. "Sakura coat." Sasuke said clapping his hands. Sakura placed his coat on his shoulders and waved goodbye to Garra. As they walked away Garra and Sparky watched Sasuke stop and pose for pictures. "Well Sparky, let's go find Naruto." Sparky cringed as they went in search of Naruto.**

**Panda Rojo: Oh, by the way I mean Dish the satellite company.**

**Garra: You're crazy**

**Panda Rojo: I love you too Panda-Chan**

**Garra: I'M A RACCOON DAMN IT!**

**Panda Rojo: Please review!**

**Panda Rojo: P.S RED PANDAS EXSIT! Just look them up on the web.**


End file.
